Unexpectancies
by Clarkieexsmiley
Summary: In their second semester of their freshman year of college, the gang notices two of their friends falling for each other, but when an injury occurs will it bring the two together, or make them go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1: Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. **

* * *

The new semester began January 15 and the students from Hillwood University started moving back into their dorm rooms the day before. Although the gang lived in Hillwood their whole lives and were a ten minute bus ride from home, they decided that dorming would be a good start to gaining independence and learning to be on their own. Sure, some of them left Hillwood to go to other schools for college: Stinky to Arkansas, Lorenzo to Nevada, Eugene and Sheena to Massachusetts, and Lila to California, but the rest stayed and still kept in touch with those who left.

Arnold and Gerald lived on the third floor of Kingsley Hall, while Harold and Sid were on the fourth. On the first floor, Rhonda and Nadine lived in the room directly across from Helga and Phoebe, so all eight of the friends hung out together in the Kingsley Lounge, that separated the first floor from the third. On occasion, Curly, who lived in Swartz Hall, would join them, but after six years of therapy sessions to get over the fact that Rhonda and Harold were in a relationship, he found it best not to go over too often.

Helga drastically changed the way she interacts with Arnold, from bully to friendly, but has still failed to seriously confess her love to him without denying it. They have, however, spent a lot of time together over the Christmas break, due to Gerald and Phoebe dragging the two to all of their dates, movie nights, and parties. Gerald and Phoebe have been together since the seventh grade, when they stopped being shy and told each other how they felt, but didn't let it change anything between them and their best friends; therefore, they included Arnold and Helga in most of their plans. The time together has greatly influenced Helga's new attitude, because she knew that by being "alone" with Arnold while Gerald and Phoebe acted all lovey, she would have more chances to show him that she was okay.

Even after they saw each other, Arnold and Helga would send endless text messages to each other; they talked about everything from favorite movies and books, to hobbies and family life. Helga even told him about her knack for poetry (_without mentioning what the poems were about)_. The two were getting along great and Arnold started sensing the connection and attraction that he had for Helga, but neither realized how the other felt.

Arnold and Helga continued to get closer, but both were too afraid to share their feelings. As the new semester went on, the rest of the gang began noticing the attraction between the two and figured it was about time they got together, but decided not to interfere. However, as Valentine's Day approached and they still weren't together, Gerald chose to confront Arnold about the crush he had on Helga.

"C'mon, man. You can't tell me that after spending this whole month talking to Helga, hanging out with Helga, studying with Helga, that you haven't realized how much you want to be more than friends with Helga!" Gerald said loudly as he paced back in forth in front of Arnold.

"We're just friends, Gerald." Arnold calmly replied.

"Arnold, all you do is talk about her. You sit in bed for hours at night texting her or waiting for texts from her! How can you sit there and tell me that you have no attraction for her, and don't _like her, like her_?"

"Gerald, I like talking to her, she is a really good friend to me. She is nice, and we actually have a lot in common, but she doesn't see me as any more than a friend. Yeah, we get along better now that she doesn't call me football head all the time, or pushes me out of her way saying, 'move it, bucko,' or acts disgusted every time I touch her or bump into her, or…"

"Arnold! We're not nine years old anymore, she was bound to stop picking on you eventually! You have to realize that may not be the only reason you two are getting along now, and I'm sure you realized that Helga is like, a babe now!"

"We're just friends, Gerald, besides she's always hanging out with that Michael guy and his roommate. She probably likes him."

"I don't think so, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that she likes you just as much as you like her."

"I don't like her, Gerald!" Arnold screams as he storms out of his room, causing Harold and Sid to open the door to their room and watch him walk down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Harold asked, looking at Gerald who stood in his room shaking his head.

"He won't admit it, Harold. We have to find a way to get him to realize it himself. You know how oblivious Arnold can be," Gerald replied.

Meanwhile, on the girl's floor.

"Helga, we all know how much you care about Arnold, and have ALWAYS cared about him," Rhonda said as she sat down in Helga's desk chair.

"Yeah, Helga, you may have only told Phoebe, but it was pretty obvious to all of us," Nadine added as she sat on the rug petting the leopard gecko that she was holding.

"Pheebs, remember to remind me not to show how much I adore the football head in public, willya?" Helga sneered, shooting a glance to her best friend.

"Remembering!" Phoebe squeaked.

"But, Helga, why not show him how much you care, or tell him that you _like, like _him?" Rhonda piped in again.

"Because, Princess," Helga spat, "I don't _like, like _him, I am in love with the kid!"

Rhonda and Nadine stared at her shocked, they never expected her to admit that to them, despite the fact that they have all gotten so close over the years, but they started smiling and got all giddy at the news. Arnold however, who walked from his floor down to theirs, couldn't believe his ears as he caught Rhonda's question and Helga's reply. The words _I don't like, like him, I am in love with the kid _rang in his ears as he ran out of his dorm and out into the chilly, February air. _She loves someone else. I knew it, _he thought to himself. His eyes began to tear up, because he knew that he couldn't stand a chance against whoever it was that Helga was interested in. _I've got to do something!_ Arnold thought as he ran to the campus library.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and I will update as soon as possible. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: She's Always There

**This chapter has a lot of what Arnold is thinking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold**

* * *

When Arnold arrived at the library, he instantly went to a computer and signed on to Facebook. Once he signed in, he searched his friends list for Helga Pataki and, upon finding it, clicked her profile.

The first thing he noticed was her profile picture; it was a photo of the whole gang at the end of the summer before college. Of course he spotted Helga first, the second tallest girl, in comparison to Sheena. She had his hat in her hands and was smiling at him, looking out of the corner of her eyes. He was laughing with his hands on his hips, staring at her. To their right, Gerald had his arms wrapped around Phoebe who stood in front of him. The only thing that changed about Gerald was that his hair was about a foot shorter, but still stood straight up; he actually looked a lot like his older brother Jamie-O, Phoebe was smiling sweetly; she still loved blue, she wore it all the time. In the picture, she had on a white sundress with bright, blue flowers scattered all over it and a blue flower behind her ear to match._ "Those two were made for each other_," Arnold thought.

Next to Gerald and Phoebe, Eugene stood with his arm around Sheena; he had a growth spurt and was now only two inches shorter than her, they started dating in tenth grade and have been inseparable since. "_Both of them were always so…silly,"_ thought Arnold, "_always singing the "Rats" song. Ugh! Especially during that flood! The three of them, Mr. Simmons included, just started SINGING! Clearly, they're a match made in heaven." _Arnold shook his head with a chuckle at that memory. He rolled his eyes with a smile as he thought of the friends that were so far away now.

To Arnold and Helga's right, Harold held Rhonda close as she hugged his waist; he lost an exceptional amount of his baby fat and was actually pretty built. Rhonda looked beautiful with her long, black hair blowing around from the breeze; she had a pair of designer jeans on and a red v-neck shirt that cut off at her belly button. "_She's still so…Rhonda_," Arnold thought.

Sid and Nadine didn't change much at all, they were standing next to Harold and Rhonda; Nadine wore her hair down with two barrettes keeping the curls out of her face and was taunting Sid with the frog in her hands. Sid was still iffy when it came to germs, he wasn't necessarily afraid any more, but he wouldn't even think of touching a frog. "_Sid told me once that the only reason he hated frogs was that they reminded him of Principal Wartz. Hmmm, that actually makes sense, I wonder if that's still the reason?" _Arnold pondered that thought a moment before looking back at the picture. Stinky stood behind all of them, to the right, still towering over everybody, he was 6' 7 now, his face was more defined and he grew into his nose. He was still skinny, but he started running so his muscles were more defined. Arnold laughed, "_Stinky is still so awkwardly tall."_

Lila, Lorenzo, and Curly were all kneeling in front of the rest of them and Lila seemed to be laughing at something Lorenzo said. Curly was kind of staring into space, but he still had a small smile as the picture was taken. Lorenzo didn't change much; he was still rich, so his parents made him dress and act as he "should," but when he was around the gang he always changed into khaki shorts and a colorful button down t-shirt with a white v-neck underneath. Lila didn't particularly grow into her looks, her face was chubby and her red hair and freckles didn't look as cute together as they used to; that day she had her hair in a single french braid that reached her lower back and was wearing a green dress similar to that of her childhood. "_I don't understand how I preferred her over Helga when we were younger_," Arnold shook his head at the thought of his former crush, "_oh well, she seems quite happy with Arnie so that's good_." Arnie never really got over his crush on Helga, but as they all grew older he decided to give Lila a chance; they only started dating in the beginning of the summer, but they seem to be going strong so far.

He smiled at how far their friendship has gone and how they were all still as close as they used to be. His gaze drifted back to Helga in the picture and thought,_ "Gerald is right, she is so gorgeous! Her beautiful, blue eyes; they're like two oceans of blue crystal. I love the way her blonde hair falls over her shoulders and curls at the bottom and how her big, pink bow, the same one she wore her whole life, is maneuvered into it so perfectly that it just looks like it's meant to be there, and it is, because without it, she wouldn't be the same Helga. I keep thinking back to that day in preschool when I said,_ 'I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants.' _Her eyes lit up that day and it's true, I have always liked that bow. Now she has someone else who's going to like her bow." _Arnold's eyes started to well up with tears again as he remembered why he was in the library looking at Helga's profile. "I have to find out who this guy is that she is so in love with!"

He was scrolling through her page, status after status, post after post: Phoebe, me, me, me, Rhonda, me, Phoebe, Stinky, me, me, Sid, Phoebe, Eugene. "_This is hopeless!_" Arnold thought. He scrolled through her profile for a few more minutes when he saw a status from January 20; it was lyrics, "_Sometimes I wish I could save you. And there're so many things that I want you to know. I wont give up till it's over. If it takes you forever I want you to know. That if you fall, stumble down. I'll pick you up off the ground. If you lose faith in you. I'll give you strength to pull through. Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall. Oh you know I'll be there for you_." Arnold knew that song by heart, it was "Save You" by Simple Plan. He introduced the song to Helga by singing it to her in the hospital waiting room after her mother got into a car accident. "_January 20_?" Arnold thought, _"how did I miss this status? Wait, that was the day we were talking about my…parents. Now that I think about it, she has always been there for me. She has helped me out so much and all I did was go and like other girls and roll my eyes when she was mean; I'm so stupid! She really is one of the best friends I have; without her and Gerald, I would be nothing; I would have nothing. I NEED her_." With this in his mind, Arnold logged off of Facebook and pulled out his phone, he had a plan.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and/or following this story! I get so happy when I see that people are enjoying it! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Heart's Beating

**Hey! I'm sorry this is a really short chapter, but it's just kind of a reaction chapter. The next one will be longer! :] Thank you for reading!**

**NOTE: The start of this is a text message conversation. It is supposed to symbolize a screenshot of Helga's phone, but formatting wasn't helping so I improvised :] ****If the words have a line before and after the message it was in the center, if there is no line before the words but a line after it was on the left side of the screen (from Arnold), if there is a line before the words, but not after than it was on the right side of the screen (from Helga).** Sorry for any confusion this may have caused!  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold  
**

* * *

**_Arnold_ **

_iMessage_

_February 3, 2011, 3:25 PM_

Hey, Helga!_

_Hey, Football Head,  
_how's it goin?

I'm great! I was wondering_  
if you were doing anything_  
right now. I need your_  
advice on something._

_Sure, Arnold.

_Is everything okay?

_Arnold?

_February 3, 2011, 3:50 PM_

Sorry, Helga. I set my_  
phone down and was_  
searching something_  
online and forgot to check_  
for a response._

Can you meet me at the_  
lounge?_

Alone._

_Sure, what time?

10 minutes._

_I'll be there.

Great :)_

* * *

Helga smiled as she received Arnold's text. She was just worried something was wrong, because Arnold rarely asked for advice on anything…accept…girls. She gulped, "_I hope it's not a girl! Criminy! I just confessed my love for him to Rhonda and Nadine for pete's sake! Phew, calm down Helga old girl! It will be fine, you and Arnold are friends, just friends. You're here to help him with anything, ANYTHING. Even girl problems. Breathe. Breathe," _Helga thought to herself while taking a few deep breaths, "_everything will be fine_."

Helga was flipping her hair from in front of her shoulders to behind them over and over again, trying to look casually presentable for Arnold, when Phoebe walked into their room and saw her.

"What are you doing, Helga?" she asked her friend with suspicion.

"Phoebe!" Helga jumped, knocking over some of the beauty supplies sitting on the edge of the sink in front of her, "nothing..nothing at all. I'm, uh, just," looks around, "trying to…wrap my hair around the front of my neck like a cape!" she blurted out, nervously.

Phoebe eyed her from behind her glasses, "Helga, you're going to see Arnold aren't you?"

"He want to talk to me, Pheebs. He needs advice and the only thing he ever needs advice on is girls! It is so hard to help him get another girl!"

"Oh, well, Helga, all you can do is give him the best advice you can muster and maybe he will see that having a friend who is a girl being supportive of his crush on another girl is better than having the girl he's interested in in the first place!" Phoebe squeaked out fast.

"Pheebs, I barely understood that myself. What makes you think Arnold could figure something like that out on his own?"

"Good point, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks, Pheebs," Helga says as she hugs her friend," can you do me a favor and stall anybody who tries going into the lounge. Arnold said he wanted it to just be the two of us and if people are barging in, I may never know what he wants to say."

"Stalling!" Phoebe squeaked.

"Thanks, Phoebe. Well here it goes!" She said as she walked up the stairs and into the Kingsley lounge where Arnold awaited her.

* * *

**Ah, so what does Arnold want to talk about? :D The next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to put a bit of Helga's P.O.V. and her response to the message Arnold sent in the library. I hope the text in the beginning didn't confuse anybody; I tried to make it look like an iPhone message, but formatting was being picky :]  
**

**Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope it's still interesting you! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolates and a Frog

**This chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold  
**

* * *

After sprinting back to the dorm from the library, Arnold was trying to even out his breaths as he sat waiting for Helga. It has only been about five minutes since the last text was sent, so he had time to calm his nerves before she opened the lounge doors expecting Arnold to know what he wanted to say. "_I really hope this works_," Arnold thought, "_I'll just say it and she will listen. She always listens, even if I'm just rambling about nothing, or freaking out about something stupid; she is always there for me. She listens even when she doesn't want to hear it. Oh Helga, I love you._" He glanced at the clock on the wall, "_She should be here any second. Helga is always on time_."

As if Arnold's thought was her cue, Helga bounded into the lounge. She smiled and waved as she saw Arnold sitting on the couch by the wall; it was where the two always sat and talked when something serious needed to be discussed. "_Wow, she is so beautiful, the way her hair bounces when she walks and that slight curl in her bangs that slightly covers her perfectly defined eyebrows; I was so upset when she started getting her unibrow waxed, because she really didn't need to, but she said it made her look to much like Big Bob and that was something that bothered her more than she ever told anyone_," Arnold thought as he stood up and waved back, gesturing for her to sit.

"Hey, Helga!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Hiya, Arnoldo, what did you need to talk to me about?" Helga responded.

"Well, I have a problem and I really need your help. Ya see, there's this girl.."

"_Here we go_," Helga thought, bracing herself before asking, "okay, what girl?"

"Well, I figured I could talk to you about it, because we both know her and I thought, maybe, you would have some advice about how I can ask her out for Valentine's Day…can you help me?"

"Criminy, Football Head! Is that all?" Helga replied in mock annoyance as her heart descended into her stomach, "I thought you were dying and needed help writing a will or something," she added with a chuckle.

"So you'll help me, Helga?" Arnold said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I will, what kinda friend would I be if I didn't tell you how to trick a girl into falling for you," she joked.

"Thanks, Helga. You're a real friend," Arnold told her, _"too bad you're ONLY a friend_," he added in his mind.

"No problem, now who's this girl that's got you so hyped up on the Valentine's scene?"

"Actually, it's…it's…" he started to say.

"Spit it out, Hair boy!"

Arnold panicked, "_I can't do it! I can't tell her it's her! I have to think of somebody else. I can't say Lila, she'd really let me have it if it was Lila, she's across the country anyway. Hmmm…I GOT IT_!" Arnold thought before saying, "It's Nadine."

"Nadine? Really?" Helga looked shocked. The love of her life "like, liked" one of her closest friends and wanted to take her out on Valentine's Day. All she could think was how could that happen, he has never even expressed an ounce of interest towards Nadine as anything more than just a friend.

The expression on Helga's face worried Arnold, he thought that maybe he shouldn't have said Nadine. "_Oh no, what if she won't help me now that she thinks I like one of our friends! I'm so stupid_!" "Helga?" he said trying to get her attention.

Helga snapped out of her thoughts and said, "So you want to woo Nadine and get her to agree to go out with you on Valentine's Day right?"

"Yeah, I mean I want to tell her that I like her and then ask her to hang out on Valentine's Day."

"Okay, well you can start off by getting her flowers or chocolates, or a bear or something cheesy. I mean she isn't necessarily the girly type, she practically sleeps with that lizard of hers, but all girls like when I guy shows her he cares enough to try making her happy. Also, chocolates are a girl's best friend! Might I recommend swiss chocolates, they're fantastic. Remember that time when you were all ticked at me for making Olga miserable when I changed her grades? Well, I ate a whole box of those myself, because she wouldn't eat them! Anyways, those and like a stuffed frog or something, since she's all interested in those things."

Arnold watched in amazement as the girl he loved was giving him advice on how to snag another girl. "_She is so amazing," _Arnold thought,_ "she doesn't seem mad, maybe this will work out the way I want it to after all_!"

"…and you can tell her you like her by saying all of the reasons that you like her; say like, 'Nadine, you're pretty, fun, have nice hair, blah blah blah,' and say, 'I really like you,' then just leave it at that and let her ponder it for a day or so and then ask her about Valentine's Day," Helga continued.

"Thank you so much, Helga!" Arnold exclaimed and before he could stop himself he scooted closer to her on the couch and pulled her into a big hug that both of them completely melted into.

"It's what I'm here for, Arnoldo." Helga said while forcing herself to break the hug. _"It's what I'm here for…that and to worship the ground you walk on._" she thought and sighed. "Well, Arnold. I wish you luck, if you need some more advice you know where to find me," she said as she stood up from the couch.

Arnold grabbed her wrist before she turned away, "Hey, Helga, um…I was wondering…if things don't work out with Nadine for Valentine's Day…do you think…maybe..me and you could do something…you know as friends? I mean…if you don't have plans I mean."

Arnold's question caught her by surprise, "Sure, Football Head. I'd be glad to be your Valentine's Day escort," she laughed. "_Boy oh boy how I'd be glad to be your Valentine…even as a replacement_!" she thought.

"Great! You're the best, Helga!" He said as she walked toward the door. "_Now, I just have to get Nadine to play along. She's a good person to tell about my feelings for Helga, and I don't think she'll be mad that I used her in my scheme_," Arnold thought as he watched Helga disappear through the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Helga waved as she walked out of the room. "_He thinks I'm the best. Oohhhh,_" she swooned to herself.

* * *

**Oh Arnold and his naivety and optimism. I wonder what Nadine will think when she finds out Arnold used her name and unintentionally broke Helga's heart...LEGIT. :] **

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and/or following! I am so happy you're liking it so far!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: With Some Help

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been crazy busy with college and track, but I hope the next update will be sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.  
**

* * *

"You told her what?!" both Gerald and Nadine screamed at Arnold.

"I…I.." Arnold stuttered, "I had a plan…to…ask her out for Valentine's Day, but I chickened out! Nadine was the only person I could think of…"

"Arnold my man, do you realize that she will probably find a date for Valentine's Day now that she thinks you have a crush on one of her BEST friends," Gerald scolded.

"Yeah, Arnold, she is probably crushed, whether she likes you or not." Nadine bluffed to hide Helga's secret.

"Guys, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her..what should I do! I mean I know she likes someone else! I heard her say 'I don't like, like him, I'm in love with the kid,' obviously there's someone she wants to spend her Valentine's Day with." Arnold was pacing in front of his friends now.

Nadine stopped listening as soon as Arnold spoke the words that she heard Helga say to Rhonda only hours before. "_Oh no, he thinks she doesn't like him, because we had to make her talk about him!_" she thought to herself. She started listening to the guys again when she heard Gerald trying to calm Arnold down who was practically hyperventilating in the corner of the room.

"Listen, man, maybe she does love somebody else, but she is still your friend and that won't change." Gerald reassured his best friend.

"I asked her if she would spend it with me if Nadine says no, but I didn't even think about the fact that she may have wanted to do something else that day, with someone else, not spend it with her 'lovesick' friend who got turned down by his current 'crush.'" Arnold slammed his head backwards against the wall, causing a picture to fall from the shake.

"Well I say no!" Nadine spoke up loudly, startling the two boys.

"But, Nadine, if I tell her that you said no she will be stuck with me that day instead of the guy she actually wants to." Arnold sighed.

"Arnold, she said she would spend it with you if you were turned down. She obviously wants to be there for you! She is your best friend after all and I know that you are more important to her than some dumb guy she may or may not 'love.' Nadine was standing over him now as he continued hitting his head off of the wall.

"You really think so, Nadine?" Arnold looked up at her.

"Of course, Arnold, I know so." She smiled at her friend before she started towards the door, "Oh and Arnold…"

"Yeah, Nadine?"

"Never make me your fake crush ever again."

"Got it." He smiled at her as she waved and left the room.

"I agree with Nadine." Gerald smirked as Arnold turned to him with a pleading glance.

"Gerald, what if she's disappointed that she has to spend her Valentine's Day with me? I mean I know she'll want to help and all, but it'll still ruin any plans she may have wanted to make.."

"Arnold, this is Helga Pataki we are talking about. Since when has she EVER been into Valentine's Day?"

"Well, yeah, but Gerald I haven't either. Ever since that whole Ruth, Cecile thing I've never really had an interest. I always think about that girl, Gerald, every Valentine's Day, and every time I do I can't help thinking that she was…Helga…"

"Helga? Helga was the fake Cecile!? Arnold, you're crazy, she hated you when we were nine years old and back then she was not really the best catch like that Cecile was."

"Gerald, they have the same blue eyes, the same color hair, a pink bow in their hair…I swear, Gerald when I looked into her eyes that night when we both reached for her shoe…it had to be her, Gerald, it had to."

"Whatever you say, Arnold, whatever you say," Gerald shook his head, " I'm going to go see Phoebe, we have a test to study for in College Writing, later, man."

"See ya, Gerald."

* * *

Gerald walked into Harold and Sid's room before walking down to Phoebe's floor, "Guys, we have a problem." Harold put the barbells, that he was lifting, down, and Sid turned away from the essay he was doing on his laptop.

"What's up, Gerald?" Sid asked.

"Well, apparently Arnold really was in denial about how he feels about Helga, but now he went and told her that he likes somebody else." Gerald explained.

"What was he thinking!" Harold questioned.

"He wasn't, Harold, but I guess she agreed to spend time with him on Valentine's Day if the girl said no, which she did, so we have to make sure he doesn't mess it up when they go out and believe me, he needs help!"

"We're in!" Sid and Harold said together.

"Great, now I have to go, Phoebe's waiting for me."

"See ya, Gerald." Sid waved goodbye before turning back to his laptop.

"Bye, Gerald" Harold breathed as he started lifting weights again.

Gerald waved as he walked out of his friends' room.

* * *

"Just a minute!" Phoebe squeaked when Gerald knocked on her door.

"Okay." Gerald answered through the door.

The door opened slightly and Phoebe partially filled the gap, half in the room, half out, "Hi! Umm, Gerald, I know we had plans to study, but this isn't the best time.."

Muffled sobs filled his ears, "Is that Helga? Is she okay?" He asked as he tried peaking around his girlfriend and into the room.

"Shh!" Phoebe whispered, as she stepped outside the room shutting the door behind her. "Yes, she is really upset. She just found out something…shocking…and it hit her pretty hard."

"It doesn't have to do with…Arnold…does it?"

"N..no," Phoebe stuttered, "sh..she just.."

"Phoebe, you cannot lie to save your life," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead gently when she looked down in defeat.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't say anything to Arnold or anybody!" Phoebe insisted.

"You have my word, baby."

"Okay, well, Helga really likes Arnold; she always has and…"

"Wait! HELGA likes ARNOLD!" Gerald exclaimed before adding quietly to himself, "so Arnold heard her talking about..him?"

"What did Arnold hear?" Phoebe was staring at him, she obviously heard.

"He heard Helga say something along the lines of, ' I don't like him, I love him,' APAAARENTLY he didn't think of the possibility that she could have been talking about him."

"Oh my!"

"Phoebe, we have to do something! We have to make them realize how much they like each other when they go out for Valentine's Day!"

"But, what about Nadine?"

"He has no interest in Nadine and she already told him no, he was just trying to tell Helga that he likes her, but chickened out, man that boy can be so crazy," Gerald said shaking his head.

"Oh no. Well I'll try to cheer Helga up and get her to look forward to the date. Just tell Arnold to be himself and show her how much he cares, that won't fail with Helga, she obviously likes him for him," Phoebe said as she looked up at her boyfriend, "I love you, I promise we will make up our study date later."

"I love you too," Gerald responded pulling her into a hug and a soft kiss, "and you bet we'll make it up," he added as he walked back up the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was everywhere, it's mainly just all of the friends trying to get the two together so it kinda jumps around :] I hope you are still enjoying it! I'm having so much fun writing it at least !  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakdown

**Hey! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. Of course I'm really sorry that this took so long to get published, but I think it's an interesting chapter. I hope it was worth waiting for. BTW if you haven't picked up on it yet, with the text message chapter, this story is based in 2011. Don't ask how I know all of the dates and days of the week that they fall on, it's a story in itself! Anyways! ENJOY! Thank you so much everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Gerald kept his promise to Phoebe about not mentioning that Helga was crying and that she actually loved Arnold, but Phoebe said that they had to do something so they called a group meeting, excluding Arnold and Helga, to discuss a way to help their friends. After informing, Harold and Sid about what Arnold heard and who it was really about, and telling Rhonda about Arnold not really being interested in Nadine, although she already knew, they all got together.

It was Monday, February 7th, 2011 now, a week before Valentine's Day and everybody, but Arnold and Helga, sat in Rhonda and Nadine's room: Rhonda was on her bed with Harold, Nadine and Sid on hers, and Gerald and Phoebe were on the floor in front of Nadine's bed.

"Okay guys, we have to make sure those two get together on Valentine's Day, and I mean like for real, as in not flirting around and 'crush-like,'" Gerald said to the group.

"How are we supposed to do that without interfering too much?" Nadine asked, "I mean she thinks he likes me, and he thinks she 'loves' someone else."

"Wait! Arnold likes you? I thought he likes Helga! I'm so confused!" Harold grabbed his head and started shaking it trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, Harold, Arnold just told Helga that he liked Nadine, when really he likes her." Rhonda explained to her boyfriend.

"But, Helga doesn't like him? So what are we doing? Who does Helga love!" Harold was still unsure of the situation.

"Honey, she loves Arnold." Rhonda calmly answered.

"But Nadine said.." Harold muttered.

"That he THINKS she loves somebody else, when really he only heard her say that she loves him," she patted Harold's cheek when she saw he was still confused, and then added, "I'll explain later." Turning to the rest of the room she said, "I don't see why we can't just tell them. Who would it hurt, they would get together and stop sulking and thinking things that aren't true."

"Because, Rhonda," Nadine said, "they have to figure it out on their own. Besides, they would never believe us if we told them AND we also promised Helga that it wouldn't be mentioned to or around Arnold, remember?"

"Okay so what do we do?" Rhonda asked.

"That's why we're here." Gerald cut in, "we have to help Arnold come up with a perfect way to 'win Helga back,' since he thinks she isn't interested."

"But, since she already loves him it won't be hard for her to fall for him, she just has to be convinced that he isn't disappointed in Nadine 'saying no,' Phoebe piped in.

"Can't we just get one of them to like say how they feel?" Sid asked.

"No, Helga's too proud and Arnold's, well, Arnold." Gerald shook his head slightly, "it won't be easy, but we have to try."

* * *

Harold and Rhonda stayed in the room for some *cough,* "alone time," while the rest went their separate ways. Nadine followed Phoebe to her room, to try convincing Helga that Arnold doesn't like her and that she really said no, because Helga has been having trouble believing her.

"Helga, believe me. I don't like Arnold." Nadine pleaded.

"Whatever, fine, but he still wants to date you. Why else would he have texted me the day after we talked and said, 'Nadine said no…are you still up to hanging out on Valentine's Day? If you want to make other plans that's fine I understand,' I mean come on, Nadine he asked you first. I'm nothing more than a back up plan!" Helga shouted.

"Helga, it's not like that! I'm sure that isn't what he means by spending the day with you. He cares about you, you're his best friend, well, besides Gerald, but he wants to see YOU on Valentine's Day. I mean when he asked me he seemed completely uninterested," Nadine glanced at Phoebe, " I think he was only asking me because he knew I would say no."

"So, you don't like, like him, Nadine? Even if you didn't know how I felt before he asked you." Helga's eyes were big; she really needed to know.

"Of course not. Me and Arnold never really clicked. I mean sure we're friends, but the most time we've ever really spent together was in the fourth grade when we had to do that project with Rhonda," Nadine reassured her.

"Thanks, Nadine, but I still don't think he wants to spend the mushy, lovey holiday with somebody like me. I mean, look at me. My hair never looks beautiful like Rhonda's, I'm not as sweet as Phoebe, I'm not as cool and unique as you, I'm not as goody two shoes as Lila was, or even as nice as Big Patty was even when she was intimidating! I can't compare to other girls."

"Helga, that isn't true." Phoebe squeaked.

"Yeah, Helga. You're a great person and really pretty! Have you even looked in the mirror recently? Look at the way your hair looks without you even trying, how big and blue your eyes are without makeup, no other girl can step out of their room looking like you so easily!" Nadine added.

"And you're smart and funny and Helga you ARE nice, you've changed so much since we were kids. You know that! Haven't you ever seen the way guys look at you? The way Arnold looks at you?" Phoebe squeaked out.

"You're just saying that, I mean criminy who would be interested in Helga Pataki. I used to go around with Ol' Betsey and the Five Avengers, threatening kids left and right. Why would the kid that I singled out most of the time, picked on, yelled at, called football head every time i saw him, be interested in me as anything more than a friend!"

"Helga…" Phoebe started.

"No, Pheebz! It's true," tears were forming in Helga's eyes, " I was such a bully, now I'm just a pity date to comfort someone's heartache! I hate how I was, how I ruined every chance I've ever had in telling him how I feel, because I would yell at him! He hated me and he thought I hated him. Now, I have had numerous chances to tell him, because we are best freaking friends and talk about everything, but i can't because I'm a coward! I've always been just a coward and that's what makes me the most unattractive person, guys. I've never had a chance." The tears poured out now, full force.

Phoebe and Nadine glanced at each other and Phoebe, who was sitting at her desk, held up a paper to Nadine that said, "_this is going to be harder than we thought._" Nadine just nodded and looked back at Helga who had her face pushed into the pillow she was holding, shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

"Come on, man. You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Gerald said to Arnold when he was back in their room.

"Gerald, I can't. Ever since I talked to her she's looked so miserable. She definitely doesn't want to go out with me on Valentine's Day. she just wants that other guy. Maybe she still thinks i'm just a stupid 'football head.'"

"No, Arnold. She's your best friend. You should just…tell her how you feel."

"I can't, Gerald! She would hate me for sure if I told her."

"That's not true, if anything she won't feel the same. It's worth a try."

"I…I can't."

"Well, just go out on Valentines Day. She gave you some pointers on how to impress Nadine, just take those into account and do something nice. Go see a movie or something. That movie _Jus't Go With It,_ with Adam Sandler, looks like it would be funny! Take her to see that, get her some flowers or something. It will be just fine, man."

"I don't know, Gerald."

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Okay. Maybe I will. I'll make it perfect! Thanks, Gerald! This is great!"

* * *

**Clearly it was easier convincing Arnold that there's a chance than it was Helga, but what else would you expect from Mr. Optimistic? I wonder if Phoebe and Nadine will be able to make her feel better about herself and the situation! **

**I hope you're enjoying it! Please continue reading and reviewing if you'd like! :]**


	7. Chapter 7: Prepping and Primping

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! I've been really busy this semester at school, but now I'm done for the summer, so chapters should be coming a lot more now! I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying my story! Your reviews mean everything to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold**

* * *

After a week, the girls finally convinced Helga that Arnold wants to spend Valentine's Day with her, but she still has no idea of his feelings. All she keeps thinking is how he must be "disappointed" from Nadine's rejection, even though she's okay with the idea of being back up and helping him out when he needs her.

Arnold is more excited than anyone for the night, because his accidental plan worked and he is able to spend the holiday with the girl he loves. Of course he still feels that she has someone else in mind and is "trapped" into the date with him, but he has the willpower to make her care about him that way and that is exactly what his goal is for the night.

It's 6:00 p.m. on Monday, February 14, 2011 and Arnold made plans for the two to dine at Chez Paris, where he spent Valentine's Day with "Cecile," in the fourth grade, and then they would go and see the movie Gerald suggested at 8:30 p.m. Both were beyond nervous, but Arnold was optimistic as always and Helga tried to stray away from thinking of herself as a disappointment for Arnold's night.

As he was finishing getting ready, the guys were giving Arnold a pep talk.

"Arnold, man everything will be fine. Believe me, you have some great ideas for the night, maybe you will overcome a little of that shyness and actually tell her how you feel, but if not you'll still have other opportunities," Gerald encouraged.

"Yeah, and if you mess up there's a chance she won't hate you, on accounta she changed and all," Stinky was in town for a wedding that was the previous Saturday and he doesn't have classes until Wednesday so he decided to spend some time at Hillwood University with his friends before leaving tomorrow morning to head back to the University of Arkansas. He, Nadine and Sid are going to spend the night in the dorm playing video games and watching horror films.

"Um, thanks, guys," Arnold chuckled nervously.

"Hey, don't sweat it, man. You're nervous for nothing," Sid said.

"But what if I say the wrong thing…or run out of things to talk about…or can't say anything at all!" Arnold started pacing back and forth.

"You talk to her about everything, there's no way you will run out of things to talk about, because she listens to everything you say. You can talk about your big toe and she'd listen! You really are worrying for nothing," Harold said, stepping in Arnold's tracks. "Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like she doesn't lo…."

"….Look at you without interest, man. She's your best friend," Gerald stepped in stopping Harold from spilling Helga's feelings.

"I know, but I just don't want her to be missing out on other plans she could have made ya know. You guys are right, though. She would have told me if she didn't want to go, right?" Arnold said, taking a deep breath.

"Right!" His friends said in unison.

After a few more minutes Arnold was ready to go. "How do I look guys?" he asked.

"You look great, man, just remember to be yourself. I gotta head out though, Pheebz and I are doubling with Harold and Rhonda, you ready to go, Harold?" Gerald stated while looking from one friend to the other.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Good luck, Arnold." Harold said before Gerald and he grabbed their keys and wallets and left the room.

"Thank you so much for being here guys," Arnold said to Sid and Stinky who stayed in the room, "It really means a lot."

"No problem, Arnold, we're just glad you're finally figgerin' out those feelings you have for Helga," Stinky said.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious," Sid said nudging Stinky and laughing.

Arnold just chuckled and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black button down shirt with a rose design embedded in it, a turquoise, v-neck shirt underneath, and a pair of dark, skinny jeans, with a fedora the color of his under-shirt perched on his head, with his messy, blonde hair sticking out from either side. He really grew into his head, instead of being so noticeably shaped like a football it was more of a slight, sideways oval now, much like his moms was, but a bit slimmer. His eyes a medium shade of green and his mouth, filled with shiny, white teeth, stretched to his eyes every time he thought about the night he was going to have. He was ready to share his Valentine's Day with the girl he loved, even if she didn't know or feel the same way.

Two floors down, Helga was sitting on her bed waiting for her "date" to arrive. Mentally preparing herself for what may be coming. She didn't have to finish getting ready, she's been ready for two hours so she would have time to get the negative thoughts out of her head and focus herself on having fun and not spilling her feelings.

"It'll be fine, Helga. You look great!" Nadine said.

"Yeah, you have absolutely **nothing** to worry about. Your hair is fab and your outfit is to die for, and don't forget those gorgeous eyes of yours, they really pop in that dress!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Just remember your feelings, Helga, not just the love, the friendship too." Phoebe piped in.

"Thanks. I just can't help feeling like I'll mess up. What if I end up spilling my feelings? I'll be mortified!" Helga explained.

"Hey, if that happens, at least he'll know and you'll see, a huge burden will come off of your shoulders and you'll be able to relax." Nadine said, sitting down next to Helga.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Helga answered before hearing a knock on the door."

"Knock knock, ladies!" Gerald's voice was heard through the door.

Phoebe opened the door and jumped into Gerald's arms. He twirled her around, "Baby, you look beautiful. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yep!" she squeaked, "Just let me go grab my purse." She turned around to see Harold and Rhonda making out at the doorway.

"Woah, you two, wait till after our double date. Sheesh." Gerald said with a grin.

Rhonda giggled before pulling away from Harold and following Phoebe back into the room. "We'll just be a minute."

Phoebe and Rhonda went in and gave Helga a hug, "Everything will be great, you'll see." Phoebe assured her best friend, before grabbing her purse and heading out.

"Remember, you look beautiful and every guy, especially Arnold, will notice," Rhonda said before kissing Helga on both cheeks, grabbing her Prada bag, and leaving the room.

Another knock was heard at the door a few minutes later and Sid and Stinky barged in without bothering to wait for it to be answered. "You about ready, Nadine?" Sid asked.

"Yep! Seeya, Helga. I hope everything goes well!" Nadine said while making her way to the door.

Stinky was staring at Helga in awe, "Wow, Helga, you're looking mighty pretty tonight."

"Thanks, Stinkster. You're not so bad yourself." she said to him before addressing the other two also, "Hey, have fun tonight. Make fun of some corny horror film actors for me!"

"No problem." Sid answered.

"Bye, Helga!" The three said before closing the door and leaving.

A third knock came and Helga glanced at the clock. It was 6:25 p.m., _he's early_, Helga thought. She looked at her reflection once more before walking to the door. _Hmm, maybe they're right. I guess I do have some nice features_, she smiled into the mirror. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders with the natural curl they usually have, but the top half was pulled into a clip and held up with her signature pink bow. She wore a teal dress with pink, glittered swirls, that accented her eyes brilliantly, and a pair of short, pink, spike heels the same color as her bow. _I hope Arnold thinks I look nice and doesn't regret tonight_. With that thought she opened the door.

* * *

**The Valentine's Day date is almost here guys, Chapter 7 is currently under construction! JK but I am working on it and I hope you guys find it worth waiting for once it's posted! Again, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long! Feel free to send a review! :]**


	8. Chapter 8: Must it End?

**Hey! I finally finished my date scene! I hope you guys like it! The plot is just beginning though, so don't think I lied in my description of the story :p ENJOY!**

**Thank you so much everybody who has been reviewing! I love the continued support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold**

**P.S. in this chapter there's a lot of thoughts. So, just keep that in mind and pay attention for italicized areas! They're thoughts :] I don't want you to be confused while reading! Thank you! :] ENJOY !**

* * *

Once the door opened, the first thing Arnold noticed was Helga's eyes. They shone perfectly without any form of makeup on her face. She didn't need it, her eyelashes were long and full and that beautiful, blue color of her eyes, especially when she wore blue, was perfect. That's when he took in her outfit and he continued to be speechless. The way the dress hugged her curves perfectly was astounding and her long legs looked longer with the heels. Arnold was breathless.

"Helllllo, football head." Helga was waving her hands in front of her with a grin on her face, "Gunna come back down to planet earth now so we can go?"

Arnold shook his head, "Ye…yeah, let's go."

Arnold lifted his arm, inviting her to wrap hers around it, as if he was an escort, which she did, and when they got to his car he opened the door for her. She smiled to herself as she got into the car with millions of thoughts running through her mind.

Before he got into the drivers side, he went into the back seat and got something out before walking back around to Helga's side of the car. She looked up to see Arnold standing there smiling and holding something behind his back. "What's with the goofy smile, Arnoldo?"

"I uh…got somethi…..here, these are for you." Arnold answered as he pulled a red bear that said 'Be My Valentine,' and a box of assorted swiss chocolates out from behind his back.

"Wow, thanks, Arnold," Helga said smiling up at him.

"Anything for you, Helga."

_Ooooh_, she swooned subtly. "So, where are we going anyways, football head?"

"You'll see."

They didn't talk for much of the car ride, but it was only a ten-minute drive to Chez Paris, so there wasn't much time to have a conversation. Upon arriving, Helga noticed where they were. _Chez Paris? Why would he take me somewhere so fancy and expensive? It's the same place he took….Cecile? What if he figured out that I was Cecile? No, he probably doesn't know, that was ten years ago and Arnold isn't that much of a critical thinker…Oh, that Valentine's Day, oh it was perfect, aside from the fact that he didn't know it was me…and had another date across the street..Get it together, Helga old girl, this is a different day, he knows it's you and there's no other girl and it's not a date. Remember, Helga, it's not a date…_

"Here we are!" Arnold said with a smile, pulling Helga from her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Helga couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Yeah, why not? Only the best for the best…my best friend," he chuckled nervously.

"Whatever you say, Arnold, but ya know, I don't mind being a cheap date…I mean we can go to McDonald's for all I care."

"I know, Helga, but I wanted to take you here. You deserve a great dinner and I don't know, this may sound weird, but this place kind of makes me think of you," Arnold said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh yeah?" Helga raised her eyebrows, "Why is that, Arnoldo?

"No, you'll think it's stupid."

"That's never stopped you from telling me something before," Helga was very curious.

"C'mon, I made reservations, we can talk inside," Arnold interlocked their arms again and escorted her to the entrance of the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Helga began again, "Okay, we're in here, now you can tell me," she smirked.

"Okay, okay. Remember when we were nine and you invited Gerald, Phoebe and me to dinner because you had that gift certificate, but we ended up washing dishes since it was for Chez Pierre, not Chez Paris?"

Helga's face turned beet red, "Oh, you remember that," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you know why?"

"Well, I suppose you're going to tell me," she said with a smile.

"Because, when I saw the way I was able to talk you into doing the right thing of telling the restaurant the truth, I noticed that underneath the toughness everybody saw was someone who was willing to be a better person, but who needed the support of a friend. Oh, and you also looked beautiful that night. I liked the way you had your hair up and your bangs curled," Arnold looked down as another blush filled his face.

"Really, Arnold?" Helga blushed too.

"Yeah, but that isn't the only reason I think of you when I'm here. The other reason is stupid though."

"Hey, you can tell me. It can't be worse than my little restaurant mix-up," she said with a laugh.

"Well, it might be," he laughed.

"C'mon, spill!"

"Okay, well…"

"Hello, my name is Francesco and I will be your waiter this evening, can I start you off with a beverage?" The server stated, interrupting Arnold.

"I'll just have spring water, please," Helga said.

"Make that two," Arnold added.

"Okay, I will be back momentarily," Francesco said before leaving the table.

"Anyways, continue," Helga urged Arnold.

"Okay, well, on Valentine's Day in fourth grade…"

_Oh no….Cecile… _Helga thought.

"…I asked Ruth McDougal in a Valentine's card to meet me at Chez Pierre for dinner, but I also had a pen pal named Cecile who I was also going to meet for dinner here, at Chez Paris. Well, Ruth thought I was a waiter the whole time, not her date 'Mr. Anonymous,' as she kept saying, and the Cecile who showed up wasn't even my real pen pal, it was just someone who pretended to be her," Arnold explained.

"Yeah? So how does that remind you of me?" Helga asked even though she suspected the answer.

"Well, the girl who pretended to be Cecile…she reminded me of you. She had the same blonde hair as you and wore a pink ribbon that was the same color as yours and her eyes, I was never able to forget them, they were as vibrant and beautiful a blue as yours," Arnold continued.

"Oh, about that…"

"Here are your waters, are you ready to order?" Francesco, the waiter, interrupted again.

"Can we have a few more minutes, please?" Arnold politely asked.

"Yes, take all of the time you need," Francesco said before leaving once more.

"Helga? You were saying?" Arnold asked.

"There's a reason Cecile and I were so similar. I can't tell you why I did it, but it was me. I was the fake Cecile and it was a horrible thing to do and I understand completely if you don't want anything to do with me, because I have had so many chances to tell you and I just didn't…" Helga was so scared of Arnold's reaction to her secret being discovered.

"Helga, it's okay. I knew it was you, well I suspected it was at least. Not back then, but I have spent a lot of time thinking about that girl and all of the pieces fell together. I'm not mad at all, I just didn't want to risk that chance of you not being Cecile and insult you," Arnold explained with a smile.

"Arnold, I'm appalled, were you…taunting me? Tricking me into telling you one of my biggest secrets? I am surprised at you." Helga smirked at him.

"Well, I learned from the best." Arnold answered.

"So, you think my eyes are vibrant and beautiful, huh?" Helga teased.

"Of course, out of the whole conversation that's all you get out of it."

"No, but it's the easiest to pick on you about." She picked up her menu as she said that and began scanning for something to eat as Arnold did the same.

The conversation remained the same throughout the meal. The two laughed and joked the whole time before leaving for the movie at 8:00 p.m. Arnold refused to allow Helga to pay for the meal, not even half of it, as she wanted, but she managed to talk him into letting her buy the popcorn at the movie.

"So, you took my advice and got those swiss chocolates, I see," Helga said when they were in the car on the way to the theater.

"Yeah, I knew you liked them, and I wanted to do something nice for you. You're really a great person, Helga." Arnold answered.

"You're not so bad yourself, football head," Helga said, _not bad at all, my prince, _she thought.

Arnold's face lit up, "Thanks, Helga, that means a lot."

"Ah, it's nothing',"

"No, Helga, you're wrong. It's everything."

Helga smiled to herself, but didn't respond. _He's just being nice, that's all. We're friends. If i say something it'll blow my cover, I can't let my feelings show, I can't let my feelings show, I can't let my feelings show_, she thought.

Arnold didn't say anything either. _Oh no, what if I went too far saying that. She definitely doesn't like me like me, what was I thinking_! He thought.

After a few moments of silence they arrived at the movie, "Two tickets for _Just Go with It_, please," Arnold told the theater associate.

"I heard this movie was great! I've been wanting to see it since it came out!" Helga exclaimed to Arnold, before walking up to the snack counter, "One large Popcorn and two Yahoo soda's please."

"Yeah, me too." Arnold said, when she walked back over to him, offering to carry the popcorn for her.

"You okay, football head?" Helga sensed that his perkiness majorly decreased and she was worried it wasn't something she did.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I hope I didn't offend you earlier with that 'everything' comment. It's just…"

"You didn't offend me at all," Helga said, cutting him off.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Promise, now c'mon Arnoldo, we're going to miss all the good previews!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door for the movie.

Arnold smiled at her touch and felt his heart start pounding, _I never want this night to end_, he thought

Throughout the entire movie the two couldn't stop laughing, if not at the scene on the screen, then at the facial expressions the other was making trying not to laugh or trying to decipher what was happening. They were having a great time.

_Okay, Arnold, just do it. Just wait until her she reaches into the popcorn, and just 'accidentally' put yours in at the same time. No, no that's overrated, but so is 'the move.' Ah, what should I do! Well, maybe I should just let it go and let the night play out naturally? Yeah, yeah that's what I'll do, just let it go_, Arnold thought while glancing over at Helga a few times.

_Oh, Arnold, why can't I just tell you my feelings. How fast my heart beats for you. How my sole existence on this planet is all for you. My love, my treasure. How can I just worship you and never, ever tell. Oh, I haven't thought of that line in a while, I should write that down again. Oh, what if that parrot didn't get eaten, then Arnold would have known my feelings for him, but then I may not have been here tonight and this is definitely the best night of my life. I wish it didn't have to end_, Helga was absorbed with her thoughts, before she heard Arnold's laughter erupt from next to her.

"Oh man, that beard thing is great," he muttered to himself, looking over at Helga who was staring at him, smiling. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, you're just really enjoying this movie, huh," Helga whispered, her smile growing.

"Yeah, I like it. It's definitely as good as I was told." He whispered back to her.

Helga just chuckled and turned to watch the rest of the movie, _He is just so amazing_.

When the movie ended and they walked out of the theater, they noticed that the roads were covered with snow and the snow falling was turning into hail. Arnold had to be careful getting back to campus, "At least it isn't a blizzard. Don't worry, Helga. I'll get you back safe and sound." Arnold said, opening the passenger car door for Helga.

Helga nodded and got in. Arnold had no trouble getting past the first three roads on his way to Hillwood University, but once he got to the first turn he needed to make, the wind began to pick up and the roads started to get slippery. As he was making the left turn his car began to slide, so he took his foot off the gas and tried coasting into the turn, "I'll get us there, Helga. I just have to go a little slower to avoid sliding," he said once his car made the turn and straightened out.

After three more similar occurrences, he managed to make it to the University in twenty-five minutes, rather than the fifteen minutes it usually takes to get back from the theater. He parked his car and hurried over to Helga's side to escort her inside their dorm building. Chocolates and bear in hand, Helga locked her arm with his as they did earlier in the night and they made their way inside.

"I had a really great time tonight, Helga," Arnold said when he dropped her off at her dorm room, "I really appreciate you coming out tonight. I know you probably would rather have spent the night with someone else."

"No, Arnold, I had a great time. I'm glad I shared tonight with you. The only time I've ever went out on Valentine's Day was that Cecile night, and at least you knew it was me this time," she said with a laugh.

"Really? That was your only time, too?" Arnold asked.

"Too? You mean?"

"Yeah, that was the only time I've gone out on Valentine's day, too," Arnold said, his cheeks blushing.

"Wow, well at least we did it right this time!" Helga said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm really glad that I got to spend tonight with…..I'm glad Nadine said, 'no,' because I think…well…you're the one I would have wanted to spend it with. Ya know, You're my..best friend."

"Thanks, Arnold, you too," she was shuffling her keys around in her hand.

"Well, good night, Helga." Arnold said, quickly before backing towards the door to the stairs.

"G'night, football head…sweet…dreams," she said as he walked out the door.

_What was I thinking! I should have hugged her or something! 'Goodnight Helga,' I'm so stupid_! Arnold thought as he walked up to the third floor to his room.

When he got to his room he noticed a sock on the door handle, _Oh, so Gerald and Phoebe must be back_. A note on their white board said, '_Hey! Arnold, can you spend the night in Sid and Harold's or something. Phoebe's spending the night. Thanks, man! -Gerald.' Hmm, this is my chance, I'll go down to Helga's and explain the situation and hang out with her. I don't have class until 2:00 p.m. tomorrow so that will work great! Hopefully_.

* * *

"I am so stupid to think that he would have thought of tonight as a date! Why, Helga! Why do you get these stupid fantasies! ERRRGH!" Helga was mumbling to herself, as she changed into her flannel pajama's with pink and blue baseballs all over them, when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to find Arnold standing there with an apologetic look on his face, "Arnold? Arnold!" She looked down at what she was wearing and almost passed out, her face turned redder than ever.

He chuckled, "Hi, again, Helga, is it okay if I hang out in here for the night…Gerald and Phoebe kind of…have my room occupied."

"S…sure, Arnold! Come in."

"Nice pajamas by the way," he teased.

"Well, at least I have pajamas," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Touche," Arnold laughed.

Helga sat on her bed and motioned for Arnold to join her. "So, why did you decide to come here instead of going to Sid and Harold's room like tall hair boy suggested?" she asked.

"Well, I figured this way you wouldn't be alone in here. Since Phoebe won't be coming back and everything and I don't know, I kinda wanted to spend some more time with you."

"Ah, I'm used to it. I mean criminy since those two started dating I've been kind of pushed aside. Pheebz is my best friend, but aside from the times all four of us hang out I rarely get to spend time with her and when I do it always seems to revolve around Gerald anyway, ya know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but at least they do still keep us in their lives. Look on the bright side, your best friend is happy, I know that's what keeps me going and I also know that someday I'll have that same happiness with someone."

"Oh, football head, you are still the most optimistic person I have ever met, but ya know what. I think that's why people are so drawn to you. You have this spirit that makes people NEED to know you."

"Is that how you feel, Helga?"

"Of course I feel that way, but don't get all sensitive on me, now, Arnoldo. You're just the only person who ever made me feel important. Besides Phoebe, you are my only true friend, you were always there for me and I was always so…horrible to you," Helga pulled her knees up into her chest. "I think I needed your friendship more than anyone and here you are. As you always were."

Arnold scooted closer to Helga and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug, "Helga, I think I'm the one who always needed you."

Helga hugged him back and she felt tears starting to fall from her eyes, _pull yourself together, Helga old girl, he's just being Arnold. He's being your friend and that's all he'll ever see you as! Remember that, Helga. But he's hugging you right now and oh man does he smell good. What is he wearing! Chocolate Axe? and what IS that shampoo! Is it still that strawberry stuff he used to use when we were kids. Helga! Stop! Don't be weird! Just embrace the beautiful soul!_

Helga felt Arnold begin stroking her hair, and feeling safe and happy she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Okay, Okay I know that the ending probably isn't what you were hoping for, but I promise I have more up my sleeve ;] I hope you aren't disappointed!**

**Please continue to review! I'm so glad you are all liking it! Every new follow, favorite and review puts a huge smile on my face, you guys are great! :]**


	9. Chapter 9: Where's the optimism?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope this story is keeping you interested! I'm trying to go in a different direction with it than the other Hey Arnold fic's, so I hope I'm succeeding with that! **

**There's also some flashbacks in this, so I hope that doesn't confuse anyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! Please feel free to read, review, favorite, follow, anything makes me feel so great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Arnold sat there in Helga's bed stroking her hair as she slept and thinking about all of the times he has seen Helga's good side. Over and over he has been replaying the night the two had and then began thinking about his Valentine's Day with her when she was pretending to be Cecile. The only other Valentine's Day he has ever shared with someone, well two people.

"Is something wrong, Arnold?" 'Cecile' asked after he spent a few moments at the other restaurant with Ruth McDougal.

"No, nothing. It's just that, have you ever noticed that sometimes when you think you like a person from far away then you find out they aren't who you thought they were up close?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's this girl I thought I liked, but when I got to know her we had nothing in common," Arnold explained.

"Well, maybe she's not the girl for you. Maybe the girl for you is someone you didn't expect. After all, the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box," she stated.

"Ya know, I think you're right."

_Man, _he thought,_ how could I have not caught that! She was basically telling me then and there that she was different than who she always came off as. Wait a minute…._

"Arnold, there's something I have to…I need to say. Arnold, I have to tell you, I really like you and i have to know, do you like me too." Helga said as Cecile.

_NO WAY! How could I have forgot that! She…she liked me. Helga liked me, _he thought while looking down at the girl in his arms and remembering the rest of the nights conversation.

"There's one thing I still don't understand. Who are you?" he asked after finding out that the girl wasn't really Cecile.

"I, um, I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, that's all! Okay?" she pleaded, looking away from him.

"Okay, I guess. Will I see you again?"

"Oh, probably," she said with a smile.

"I just want to tell you that this has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Me too, but now I have to go."

"Well, we'll always have Chez Paris," he said kissing her hand.

_Up until tonight, that really was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had_, Arnold thought, _I just wonder if maybe, even after all these years, she still does like me. Oh, Helga, why can't I just tell you how I feel._

His thoughts then drifted to the all-city academic bowl, when Helga asked Phoebe to lose on purpose so that she, herself, could win, but then took Arnold's advice and ended up doing the right thing, as she often did, by letting Phoebe compete in her place.

"Yay, Phoebe! Yaaay!" Helga was cheering for Phoebe when she won the contest.

"I guess you're feeling better," Arnold said to Helga, since she claimed she was sick.

"Huh?" she asked, startled.

"I think I know what you did, Helga and I think you did the right thing," he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, football head," Helga said before going on cheering again.

_Helga has always been such a good person. I don't understand why I thought she hated me so much.. I mean I was the only person she ever really was herself around at times, well, except Phoebe, but still, sure she picked on me more than everyone else, but look at Grandma and Grandpa. Grandpa told me that Grandma was his bully and look at them! _Arnold thought_. Man, she's done so much for me. I mean she was the main reason the neighborhood was saved…and then there was that confession of hers…._

"Helga, you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood."

"So! what's your point?"

"Well, it was a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate."

"Well, I'm a pretty amazing person, football head."

"But, I thought you were on your dad's side, I thought you were going to get rich off the whole deal."

"Money isn't everything."

"But, Helga, why'd you do it?"

"It's my civic duty."

"Helga."

"Cuz I love a good mystery?"

"C'mon, what's the real reason?"

"I don't know, Arnoldo, maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends."

"Well, why?"

"Because, I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay. I guess maybe I even kinda like you a little, heck I guess you might even kinda say that I like you a lot."

"You do, you did this for me?"

"That's right hair boy, I mean criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?"

"Love?"

"You heard me, pal. I love you!…"

_Man, that kiss blew my mind. Why did I believe her when she said that was heat of the moment. Why couldn't I have realized these feelings I have for her sooner, I acted like such an idiot that night. I made her feel like a complete loser after she kissed me, I'm such a jerk. Man, all this time she liked me and I just talked about other girls to her. That's probably why she loves that other guy now, the one I heard her talking about…_.

Helga started mumbling in her sleep, snapping Arnold out of his thoughts. "We'll…always have…Chez…Paris, …Arnold," she said slowly in her sleep.

"She remembers, too," Arnold said to himself with a smile, before yawning and resting his head on Helga's.

"Oh Helga, you are the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you, Helga. I love you more than the world and back. I love everything about your wonderful existence," Arnold said as he wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace, twirling her around before gently placing his lips onto hers.

"Arnold, I have always loved you, I think of you every second of every day. I love you, love you, love you, Arnold!" She said, kissing him back.

"Oh hey, look there's Nadine! Hey, Nadine!" Arnold yelled dropping Helga and running toward their friend.

"Hi, Arnold," Nadine said blushing.

"Nadine, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to go out with me," Arnold asked.

"Oh, Arnold, I just said that for Helga, but I realized while you two were on your date that I really do like like you, Arnold and I want to be the girl in your arms," Nadine answered.

"Oh, Nadine! That makes me so happy! I thought I would be stuck pretending I loved Helga. Come here, baby!" Arnold said to Nadine, picking her up bridal style and leaning into her, their lips just about to…

"Ah!" Helga jumped, startling herself in her sleep. She forced herself to open her eyes, "Man, what a horrible dream," she said to herself before looking around.

When her eyes focused on the person who had his arms around her, she felt her heartbeat speed up rapidly. Arnold was sitting up on her bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her and his head tilted back, but to the side, resting on her head, but also against the wall. _He can't be comfortable_, she thought, before looking at the clock, _2:30 a.m., man! I don't even remember falling asleep. _As gently as she could, she attempted to squirm out of Arnold's embrace. When she was successfully out of his arms and standing next to her bed, she fluffed her pillows and gently put one of her arms behind Arnold's neck and the other around his waist, and slowly began easing him down onto her pillows. When his head hit the pillow he grunted in his sleep, catching Helga off guard, but he didn't wake up, so she continued shifting his body until he was laying on her bed in a normal sleeping position. From there, she untied his shoes and took them off, then placed a blanket that was sitting on the edge of Phoebe's bed over top of him. _Sleep well, sweet prince. Every moment I spent with you tonight was heaven_, Helga thought as she stood next to him for a moment after getting him situated.

She then proceeded to the closet where she had her sleeping bag and a spare blanket and pillow and set up a bed on the floor. _I don't want to make anything weird by sleeping in the bed with him, no, I'll be a good host and let him take the bed, yeah and I don't want to sleep in Phoebe's bed in case she decides to come back in the morning. This is fine, this is nice_, Helga's thoughts were rambling as she laid in her newly made bed, fashioned at the end of her bed, and tried to get back to sleep.

"He…Helga," Arnold mumbled.

Helga shot up to see if he was awake and sure enough his eyes were open just enough for her to see his green eyes peaking out behind tired lids. "Yes, Arnold?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh ya know, football head, just trying to play make believe that I'm at a slumber party or camping trip. No biggie."

"Helga, why don't you come in the bed with me…or let me sleep on the floor."

"No,no, Arnold. I refuse to make you sleep on the floor, remember I changed a lot from our time in P.S. 118, back then I probably would have forced you to stay on the floor, probably without a pillow or something, but now, I will not have my guest sleep on the floor when I am perfectly fine with it myself."

"Really, Helga, I think you should let me sleep on the floor, or else just come up here. I don't mind sharing a bed and I won't try anything I promise."

"Arnold, that's not an issue. I know you wouldn't try anything," Helga chuckled, "but I wouldn't feel particularly comfortable ya know."

"Please, Helga. Let me sleep on the floor then, I don't want you to be uncomfortable physically either."

"I'm fine, Arnoldo. Really."

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Arnold. I would much rather you stay on the bed. That would make me more comfortable than anything," Helga said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold smirked.

_She is so amazing, how was I blind to this practically my whole life. I mean I was always attracted to her, ever since I met her at preschool, but man, I'm so stupid and now I can't even man up and tell her how I feel. _Arnold put his hands behind his head as he tried to get back to sleep, "Goodnight, Helga."

"Goodnight, Arnold," Helga replied, before her thoughts took over again. _Oh, Arnold, always so kind and generous. Looking out for a friend and her misfortunes, making sure she is comfortable and happy. Oh, my love, I would kill to spend the night in that bed with you. More than anything, Arnold, my soul. It wouldn't be right, I couldn't enjoy the pleasure of our bodies inches from one another knowing that you have feelings for another. _Concluding her thoughts, she closed her eyes and tried getting back to sleep.

Gerald woke up at 6:00 a.m. cuddling the girl he fell in love with in the second grade and has dated since the seventh. Man! How did I get lucky enough to call Phoebe my own. She is so perfect, all of those times she came up to me, appreciated me, that time in the cave when we got paired up to look for that treasure that ended up being counterfeit pennies, oh boy! There are so many times I have wanted to tell her that I liked her, but didn't and now I'm on Arnold's case about it. Man, what canya do. He tilted his head down and kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the forehead, "I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you, too, Gerald," Phoebe's eyes fluttered open as she reached onto the bedside table for her glasses.

"Aw, I didn't mean to wake you, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Phoebe smiled, "I was going to wake up soon anyways, I hope Arnold wasn't mad about last night."

"Arnold, nah, he probably just went to Harold and Sid's room like I suggested, want me to walk you to your room? We can get ready for our 8:00 a.m. class, then grab some breakfast?"

"Okay!" Phoebe squeaked.

"Okay," Gerald confirmed before kissing her.

When they got downstairs, Phoebe carefully put her key in her door and quietly opened it. With the light that was shining in through the window, Gerald and she saw Helga curled up in her sleeping bag peaceful as ever, and Arnold lying perpendicular to her with Helga's comforter and Phoebe's small blanket wrapped around him and a pillow from Helga's bed tightly grasped in his arms.

"What, Arnold…" Phoebe said softly.

"Stayed….here?" Gerald finished.

"I wonder if that means they finally told each other!" Phoebe excitedly whispered.

"Hmmm, knowing Arnold…no, he probably didn't. He probably messed up or something, then saw my note on the door, and then tried to fix the problem by spending the night talking to Helga rather than just going to Harold and Sid's and leaving the issue unresolved." Gerald concluded.

"Maybe, but if he did do something wrong, Helga probably wouldn't have allowed him to be so close to her. Those two are stubborn as anything, Gerald," Phoebe said to her boyfriend.

"That's okay. They have two best friends whole will get the whole story out of them later, why don't you just grab your clothes, you can shower upstairs. That way we won't wake them up."

"Grabbing!" Phoebe quietly squeaked.

Helga stirred in her sleeping bag around 9:00 a.m. Opening her eyes she saw a sleeping Arnold's head inches from her abdomen, _What the….he must have felt guilty and came down to lay on the floor too_, Helga thought, _shaking her head and smiling. He looks so innocent cuddling the pillow like it's a stuffed animal_. "Arnold," she shook him lightly, "Arnold….Hey! Arnold."

"What, what happened! Are you okay, Helga?" Arnold darted up, but got tangled in the blankets and fell back down to the floor.

"I think the correct question is…are you okay, football head?" Helga snickered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, what time is it?"

"9:00, I wouldn't have woke you up, but I figured you might want to get into some sweat pants or something and go back to sleep in your room. Pheebz and Geraldo went to class it looks like, since her books for today are gone."

"Nah, I'll probably stay up. I don't have class until 2:00 p.m., but I'm not really tired anymore. Wanna go get lunch later? After your 11:00 a.m. class?" Arnold asked.

"Sounds good, Arnoldo. Seeya then, but, Arnold, I have one question. How did you end up on the floor?" she asked him as he was grabbing his shoes and keys out of the corner of Helga's room.

"Oh," he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I um, felt kind of guilty that I was in your comfortable bed while you were on the floor so I figured I'd join you, but not, ya know, next to you."

Helga laughed, "I figured it was something like that."

"Yeah, sorry. I hope it didn't bother you," Arnold said, walking over to Helga.

"Not at all, Arnold. Heck, I didn't even notice till' I woke up, so you're good. Don't go feeling all guilty on me, now," she chuckled, giving him a slight, friendly push, "now get out, I have to get a shower!"

"Okay, Helga," he said while pulling her into a hug, "I really had a great time last night and I hope we can do that again some time." Arnold smiled at her before walking out and closing the door.

_That kid is crazier than ever. What am I going to do with that football headed god?_ Helga thought as she gathered her things together for a shower, _wait, he hugged me, he just hugged me! I mean sure he's hugged me a bunch of times, but this one was different, he seemed to melt into it, too. Keep yourself together, Helga, you're imagining things! But, he said he had a great time last night, he had a great time with me_, she swooned.

_I should have kissed her. I should have kissed her last night, I should have kissed her today! Why can't I get these nerves out of the way and just do it! I didn't have this much trouble talking to Lila about my affection. Well, duh, Arnold you didn't love Lila….and you love Helga, you know you do. Man, just hugging her made me crazy, I swear my legs turned to jello the instant I wrapped my arms around her. _Arnold was pacing around his room, when Gerald burst through the door.

"Arnold, my man! Good you're here! You better start explaining your night last night."

"What do you mean, Gerald?"

"I meeeeean, can you tell me how you ended up staying in Helga's room with her last night and whyyyyy you two were on the floor?"

"Well, nothing happened if that's what you mean," Arnold explained.

"No, no, no, Arnold. I want to know how you ended up there instead of Harold and Sid's. How'd it go last night, man? Did you tell her how you feel?" Gerald was getting anxious.

"Of course not, Gerald, I chickened out again, but it was the best night of my life. Gerald, she WAS Cecile and that made the night ten times better! I mean, we talked, we laughed, it was perfect."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that Helga G. Pataki, was that beautiful french girl in the fourth grade? How'd you manage to find that out?" Gerald looked dumbfounded.

"She told me! But, it doesn't matter, she still has that other guy she has feelings for, so it was a once in a lifetime night, by next year she'll have someone else taking her out on Valentine's Day and this night will be a memory."

"Now, Arnold, you don't know that..I mean.."

"No, I do, Gerald. Look at her, she's beautiful, smart, funny, tough, she's perfect and I'm sure the guy she was talking about will realize those things and swoop her up off her feet and never let her go."

"Arnold, what is the matter with you! You're supposed to look on the bright side! That's who you are!"

"But I am, Gerald, because Helga will be happy."

"Arnold, did something happen last night that made you think she doesn't have feelings for you?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean she got quiet if something slipped out, like during dinner I said she was everything and she just kind of gave me a blank stare, then there was her feeling uncomfortable sleeping in the bed with me, because she insisted she sleep on the floor. I don't know, Gerald, I mean, I think I'm too late, because I think she had feelings for me for a while, but now she is moved on. Oh, and when I dropped her off I brought up that Nadine said no…"

Gerald slapped a hand to his forehead before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, you didn't?!"

"I know, I'm so stupid! She was messing with her keys too, so she was probably trying not to hit me."

"Arnold, when has Helga ever hit you…she threatened every chance she got, but you were the only one, beside's Phoebe that she has never violently laid a hand on, not to mention you were the one she always picked on, so the fact that she wouldn't hit you was nuts."

"Yeah, I know," Arnold dropped his head.

"Well, whatever, it was the best night of your life right?"

"Yeah."

"So start thinking that maybe it was hers, too," Gerald scolded.

"Ya know what, I think I will, thanks, Gerald," Arnold said, before the two did their handshake.

Arnold was sitting on his bed working on a Psychology assignment, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Short man!"

"Hi, Grandpa, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the roller rink on Friday, Mr. Hyunh's grandson turns six on Thursday and everybody would love it if you would come."

"Sound's great, Grandpa," Arnold got an idea, "Hey, Grandpa, can I bring somebody with me?"

"Yeah, sure, short man. Who will it be, Gerald? Or the one with the one eyebrow?"

"She has two eyebrows now, Grandpa, but yes that was who was talking about," Arnold explained.

"Eleanor's coming!" Arnold's Grandma randomly came into the the conversation.

"No, Pooki, get off the other line!" Grandpa said to his wife.

"Okay, bye Arnold!" she said before hanging up her end of the line.

"Bye, Grandma."

"Arnold, listen I gotta run! Remember, never eat raspberries! Your Grandma keeps sneaking them in the food, she thinks they're warding off Nazi's or something. Oh, Ohhhh….." the dial tone was heard as Grandpa cut the conversation off

Arnold shook his head before saying to himself, "This will be my chance."

* * *

**Hmmm, what does Arnold have up his sleeve this time? Will he FINALLY tell Helga what's on his mind? How's the lunch date going to go? So many questions I get to answer! I'm so excited! Please read and review and let me know how it's going! Thank you all for your support, I hope I'm not letting you down!:D**


End file.
